Sir Remington
"Greetings and salut... OH my gods!" - Sir Remington upon seeing the conditions of the original group of player characters after they fought the Hang Man Tree Sir Remington is the leader of Ebon Ward Central and has enough pull to get other division leaders like Duchess Ira Amlin to do things she would rather not, like rise Andrin from the dead as a revenant. He is also the reason the original group of player characters came together, since he threatened to have them killed by throwing them in "The Pit". He then sent the original group of player characters to Belgrin to investigate several disappearances. As the above information happened before the recordings started Sir Remington has only been seen when communicating with the player characters through flames that have been altered by a magic dust he gave them. When the dust is sprinkled on a open flame the flame turns green and the image of Sir Remington can be seen and heard in the flames. He has also talked through the large green fire place in The Duchess' private side room that has a large colored fire for each other leader of the divisions of the Ebon Ward. Apparently it was Sir Remington himself who decided on the idea that the division leaders of The Ebon Ward should communicate through colored fire and while putting forth the idea was adamant he had to be green. Sir Remington has also shown he can stop the communication at will like when Duchess Ira Amlin contacted him and he instantly dropped the call once he realized who it was. Personality SPOILERS AHEAD Sir Remington seems to be a polite skeleton man with a slight English accent. In his first appearance of communicating with the original group of player characters through the fires of a torch, that they poured his communication dust on, he seemed happy to see them and worried about their condition since they were fairly beat up after fighting The Hanged Man Tree. After they told him they completed their mission he was absolutely thrilled. When he noticed Andrin's body he was a little apprehensive about Maze hinting that they killed her cause she was nosy and a little bit rude. He was however made happy again when informed she was a Paladin for The Keepers thus showing a hatred for the Keepers saying "One less is always a good thing. Especially if she was causing you problems.". While he was a little annoyed by Suino becoming worried about disrupting Andrin's body after having just laid her to rest he did try to reassure Suino by reminding her that Keepers are evil, further showing his dislike for Keepers. Sir Remington latter became extremely upset with the group of original player characters when they mentioned that someone had found out that they belong to the Ebon Ward yelling "WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT A SECRET ORGANIZATION IN PUBLIC!?!?". Reasonably he seems to want to keep The Ebon Ward as a much as a secret and out of public knowledge as possible. Sir Remington has also show a bit of a snide side when he broke out laughing at Suino's suggestion to try and talk their way past The Keepers that were closing in on them before jokenly saying "No serious why don't you give them those lovely glares of your Suino.". Sir Remington also mentioned how if the Keepers thought the party was in any way related to Andrin's death they would kill them and or capture them and then bring them to their tower and "...do what ever it is they like to do.". He then reminded them how since most of the party isn't human and the one human does stuff The Keepers hate The Keepers would kill them on site for those reasons alone. All in all though he seems to care about his subordinates as he gave the group of original player characters advice on what to do with Andrin's body and what to do after escaping the Keepers ending with "Best of luck..." and "...you're damn good at what you do and I'd hate to lose you." Relationships Duchess Ira Amlin For some reason Sir Remington and Duchess Ira Amlin have a strong dislike of each other that borders on hatred. When Sir Remington sent the party to The Southern Division of the Ebon Ward, that The Duchess Ira Amlin is in charge of, he told the party "Just tell them..... don't tell them Remington sent you.". Due to Sir Remington describing Duchess Ira Amlin as nice and saying the party will get to like her the hate may be mostly coming from Duchess Ira Amlin, or Sir Remington could have just been being nice and not bad talking her behind her back. Duchess Ira Amlin however was more then happy to help Maze contact Sir Remington about transporting Maze's pet dogs down to the South Ebon Ward mainly because Maze said Sir Remington would be inconvenienced by it. Sir Remington has shown his own dislike of Duchess Ira Amlin such as when she and Maze contacted him in her communications room, to ask him about the dogs, as he instantly hung up upon seeing it was her. It should also be mentioned that Sir Remington was surprised to see that Duchess Ira Amlin was even calling him showing that despite both of them leading a division of The Ebon Ward they do not communicate directly very often if at all. Sir Remington also didn't want to talk to her so badly that despite the fire on his end being pink, meaning Duchess Ira Amlin was calling him and none of the other division leaders, he entered into the call whispering to himself about how he hoped it was The Matriarch, another division leader, and that there was just something going wrong with the coloring of the fire. Biography Episode 2 Sir Remington appeared for the first time in this episode near the end when the group of original player characters poured a special powder he gave them on the fire of a torch. The fire turned green and they could see and hear him in the flames. Episode 12 Trivia - | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}